flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Whaleship
The Whale Airship was implemented on 25 April, 2016. It was built to combat large Ancient Pests, and features new gameplay as the flower knight girls will board the ship and engage the enemy in the air. Compared to the Ultimate Missions, Whale Airship Missions have a much higher degree of difficulty in the mission in terms of requirements. A combination of strong equipment, powerful-high level Knights and proper team placement is required to raise enough overall power level to effectively complete the missions. Accessing In order to get into this, press the Whale Boat Icon "クジラ艇" on the Home screen. Differences from Normal Missions *The objective of the Whale Airship missions is to defeat an Ancient Pest, which can only be done by pursuing it with an Airship. *The boss will be fought in several stages. Instead of directly attacking it with your flower knights, the Airship will attack with its own armaments. The boss will retreat after sustaining certain amounts of damage on its first engagement with the ship. In later missions, the boss may retreat multiple times. *After it retreats, it spawns lesser pests to battle against you, which the Flower Knight Girls have to defend against throughout the mission (similar to regular combat). Should one team be defeated, the next team will be able to swap in, just like during a Raid Boss battle. However, if all the crew members are defeated, the mission will end in failure. *Unlike normal combat missions, you are able to bring a maximum of eight (8) teams on the Whale Airship missions, plus an additional Friend/Guest team. The combined stats of all the girls abroad the whale ship will determine the stats of the airship. *HP restoring panels will only heal the flower knights on the deck; they won't heal the whaleship. Characters with abilities that spawn HP restoration panels include Chocolate Cosmos, Lantana, and Chocolate Cosmos (Swimsuit). Airship Combat During the aerial combat phase, the Whale Airship directly engages against the boss. Each side attacks twice per turn, and unique special attacks can trigger depending on the attribute of the Airship. The attribute of the Airship is determined by the party composition of the girls within the ship: if 40% of the ship (16 girls) is filled by a certain weapon type, the ship will gain that attribute as well. Damage reduction and critical hits may be applied while defending from attacks. The Whale Airship and the boss are unaffected by stat changes from flower knight's Abilities during the aerial combat phase. You can occasionally hear Nazuna's battle cry during airship combat. In addition, Solar Drive is also normally available. If you activate it during combat, the Whale Boat will trigger the skill "Whale Cannon". As of August 30, 2016's maintenance, it's power is multiplied by the number of remaining Flower Knights aboard the Airship. Deck Combat After reaching a set amount of damage for the first couple times, the Ancient Pest will flee, leaving behind a number of small enemies behind that will board the airship to attack your girls. These fights are almost identical to normal combat, but should your main party be defeated, your next party will automatically be swapped in. Your airship will retain its full stats even if some of your party were defeated, but losing all your parties will end the mission in failure. Chance Panel Chance-panel.jpg|Chancel Panel Explanation chance-win.jpg|Clearing a Chance Panel kujira-atk-boost.jpg|Whaleship Attack Boost The Chance panel was introduced on August 30th, 2016. The panel forces you into a fight. When the fight ends, the whaleship's attack power gets a boost based on the number of remaining teams (not flower knights). The attack boost is 40% if all teams survive, but you will lose 5% attack power for each team that didn't survive. Maps Category:Mission